one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil vs. Luke
Vergil of Devil May Cry (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) takes on Luke Skywalker of Star Wars (nominated by The sayain jedi) in the first round of the Destroyer Tournament! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Luke Skywalker is searching around for supplies as he scavenged the swamp like area. He couldn't even find any form of food. The only thing he was met by were Grove Worms. They however were quick work for his light saber. Vergil: That's quite the sword you have there. Luke: Who are you? Show yourself! Vergil then appeared right in front of Luke Skywalker wandering around. Luke: You seem lost. Maybe if we team up.... Vergil: The son of Sparda doesn't need any assistance from you. Luke: Okay tough guy. Vergil and Luke then clashed with each other and then back away. Vergil: This will be fun! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues The Time Has Come) 60 Luke Skywalker and Vergil then swing there swords at each other. Both were at equal power if strength as the two then caused a stalemate. However, Vergil then teleported behind the Jedi and started slashing him. This caused Luke to fall back as he tries to slow down Vergil. The Jedi sends rocks surrounding him using the force. However, Vergil was able to slice the rocks in half like a hot knife through butter. Vergil then proceeds to punch Luke into a tree. 49 Luke's body slammed through the tree, and was slowly getting up. Vergil was getting closer to Skywalker when he was hit by a tree. This gave Luke a perfect opportunity. Luke then grabbed Vergil with the force and slammed him multiple times into the ground. This was followed by light saber slashes and a kick into Vergil's groin. This forced Vergil to fall near the purple water. 39 Vergil: I am Impressed! Luke: Thanks been working on it. Vergil: Let's see if you can keep up. 35 Vergil then teleported several times to confuse Luke. This created a series of after images of Vergil. Each time though, Luke was able to block Vergil attack. However this irritated Luke as the next time sliced the demon. Luke: Enough of your games! Luke then slashes Vergil several times in the abdomen and to the face. This caused Vergil to bleed and put some pressure on him. Vergil heart beat increased as he then sent the Jedi backwards. 23 Vergil had turned into his devil form and was pissed off at the Jedi. Luke Skywalker had seen some crazy stuff, but nothing like this. Luke: What is that!? Vergil: You should know to never mess with a demon. Vergil was upon Luke in a blink of an eye. Luke was not ready and was slashed into the air. Vergil then sent his sword at Luke as it twirled into the Jedi's insides. Luke then fell down and was almost decapitated, but was bailed by the force when he was messing with Vergil mind. 12 Vergil: What the... Luke: Time to put down this disturbance. Luke lifted Vergil up in the air with a choke hold and caused him to be slammed into the water. This caused part of Vergil to melt away by the acid water. The two then came close to the end, suddenly Vergil's eyes turned red. 4 Vergil: Times up. Vergil then snapped out of the mind control and threw one of his swords at Luke's stomach. Before the Jedi could do anything, Vergil sliced his head off his body. K.O. Luke's head fell into the purple acid water as his headless corpse fell to the ground. Vergil then resheathed his swords. He then turned normal and turned around. ???: Where am I? Vergil: Ah another fish comes to the pond. Results (Cues "Let's Just See") This melee's winner is Vergil!!! Winning Combatant: Vergil: 11 Luke: 2 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Vergil's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music